Divergent plot
by Capeck
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, sorry if there is errors and if it does not appeal to you. This story is about completely new characters but in the Divergent plot! i enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! :)
1. Chapter 1

As I round the corner of a building I hear, "Hey! Ember, wait up!" I stopped and automatically started laughing. Of course, it was Kayden. "What do you want, Kayden?" I said jokingly. "I was just wondering how you were doing. You know with the choosing ceremony being in a few days and all." I could't help but to smile at that. "I'm doing fine thanks for asking." He did that perfect little half smile of his. "Good." "So what about you? How are you doing?" I returned the question. "Great." I could see the nervousness in his eyes. I stopped. "No, Kayden. How are you really doing?" He stopped right beside me. "Really, Ember. I'm fine." I know he's not but the tone of his voice told me not to push it. "Ok." We live right next door to each other so we decided to walk home together. We kept joking around and laughing at each other. That's one thing I like about Kayden, he's full of jokes and games but can be serious when he wants to be. "So are you ready for the aptitude test tomorrow?" "Well considering I don't know what it's like i'm not so sure if I am or not. Are you?" I turned my head to look at him and when I do I trip on a stick laying on the sidewalk and I fall on my face. "Ember! Are you ok?" He got down on his knee's and helped me sit up. we both looked at each other and started laughing. I was so embarrassed my fAs I round the corner of a building I hear, "Hey! Ember, wait up!" I stopped and automatically started laughing. Of course, it was Kayden. "What do you want, Kayden?" I said jokingly. "I was just wondering how you were doing. You know with the choosing ceremony being in a few days and all." I could't help but to smile at that. "I'm doing fine thanks for asking." He did that perfect little half smile of his. "Good." "So what about you? How are you doing?" I returned the question. "Great." I could see the nervousness in his eyes. I stopped. "No, Kayden. How are you really doing?" He stopped right beside me. "Really, Ember. I'm fine." I know he's not but the tone of his voice told me not to push it. "Ok." We live right next door to each other so we decided to walk home together. We kept joking around and laughing at each other. That's one thing I like about Kayden, he's full of jokes and games but can be serious when he wants to be. "So are you ready for the aptitude test tomorrow?" "Well considering I don't know what it's like i'm not so sure if I am or not. Are you?" I turned my head to look at him and when I do I trip on a stick laying on the sidewalk and I fall on my face. "Ember! Are you ok?" He got down on his knee's and helped me sit up. we both looked at each other and started laughing. I was so embarrassed my face was bright red. "Already falling for me?" He said while he was laughing. I playfully punched his arm. He helped me up and we started walking again. When we got home he stopped me in front of my house. "Ember, just in case I didn't see you tomorrow I just wanted to wish you luck and tell you you would do great tomorrow." He gave me a kiss on the cheek then turned around and walked next door to his house, I couldn't help but smile. I stood there and watched him until he got inside his house. I redundantly reached up and touched my face where his lips touched my face. I walked inside my house with a huge silly smile on my face that I couldn't take off. My mom can't see me. She would kill me. I started to sneak upstairs to my room my mom saw me. "Ember, how was school?" I tried to wipe the smile off my face but I couldn't so I stayed put. "Um... good, mom." I started to walk up the stairs when my mom said, "Ember! Don't be rude! Be abnegation, turn around and don't avoid people. Always think of others first." "Yes mam." I turned around and walked toward my mom. "How was your day, mom?" she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Great. Thanks for asking." "Good." I said as I turned and walked upstairs. The feeling of his lips against my cheek was singed into my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting at the abnegation table with Kayden waiting for my turn to take the test. I don't know what to do or think so I just sit there quietly waiting for them to call my name. Every now and then I steal glances with Kayden. Then I hear it. "Ember Maclay." I stand up. "Good luck!" I hear Kayden whisper. I turn my head and gave him a smile. As I walk towards the person who called my name I can feel him watching me. Finally I make it to a small room with mirrors for walls. "Hi, i'm Tori." A voice says from behind me. I jerk around. "Woah! Calm down. It's ok. I'm just here to give you your test." She pats on this chair that looks like it belongs in a dentist office. "Sit." I sit. Then I spot a tattoo of an eagle on the back of her neck. "I like the tattoo. Does it stand for anything?" She looks at me and smiles. "Yes, actually. I got it to remind me of a fear I have overcome. A fear of the darkness." "Oh ok." She started hooking me up to wires and all kinds of things I had no idea what they were. "I am going to inject you with this." And that is the last thing I hear. I jerk awake and rip all the wires off my face. "Woah!" I hear Tori say from the back of the room. I have to get away! I start to run out of the room but before I know it tori has a strong grip on my arm. "Wait, before you leave you might want to know that…" she stopped. "You can't tell anyone. Not even your family. It's very serious, it can get you killed." She leans toward my ear and whispers so quite I can barely hear her. "Ember, you are Divergent." This time I did run out of the room. And she let me. I have too many things running through my head. I wasn't supposed to be divergent! The test was supposed to help me choose my fraction! I wasn't going to wait for the bus to take me home and I definitely couldn't face Kayden like this.

When I got home Kayden was sitting on my steps going into my house. "How did you get here so fast?" "I ran, duh." He said like it was obvious. I let a little giggle escape my mouth. Where did that come from? "Never mind." I replied to his witty comment. "Sit." I wasn't in the mood but my legs were weak. So I plopped down beside him making sure to leave empty space between us. We were both sitting there quietly. He is staring straight ahead like he is trying to process something. His concentration face is so cute, that I found myself staring at it. He broke the silence. "So, how did the Aptitude test go?" "You know we're not allowed to talk about it." "Yeah. It was worth a shot." Silence fell over us again. Then I feel a hand on my lower arm. I look up at Kayden and I can see a hint of a smile on his face. His hand moves down to my hand. I jerk away. He immediately looks in the other direction. "Uh. Um. S-sorry."

"No, its okay. I just wasn't expecting it. Thats all." I reached down and grabbed his hand. I didn't care if anyone saw us. He looked at me with the biggest smile on his face. "You sure?" He asked me. "Yes." I couldn't help but break into a smile. I squeezed it. "You know my mom was expecting me in the house 5 minutes ago. She will probably come looking for me in a minute." Then as if on cue my mom bursts out the door. We both automatically stood up and turned towards my mom. "Oh, there you are Ember! I have been worried sick. How did the test go?" Then she tilted her head at Kayden. "Hello, Kayden." "Hey Mrs. Maclay." The corner of my moms mouth turned up. "Nice manners. I like that." "Uh I should go. Bye." He turned around and waved while walking to his house. My mom turned around and walked inside. I followed her. Once Ingot inside I headed straight for the couch. "What was that all about?" My mom asked from the kitchen. "Oh nothing." "Ember, trust me I know something is up with you two. You might as well tell me." I faced my mom with a smile creeping onto my face. "He kissed me on the cheek yesterday. And we held hands." As I was talking a smile started forming on my moms lips. "Oh, that's sweet." "Yeah." I replied dreamly. "I just don't want him to distract you while you are making the biggest decision of your life." "Don't you think that's a little dramatic?" She gave me a look telling me to be serious. "I'm going up to my room to think." I grab my stuff and head upstairs.


End file.
